Dr Creepy
"Bye bye, go die." '-Dr Creepy saying farewell to the viewer(s), before shooting the camera and ending the video.'' '''Dr. Creepy is a villain on Willcraft Animations's channel. He is a creeper inventor/cyborg. He is an outcast among creepers, and his greatest dream is to once again be accepted by his people. Until then, he kills them mercilessly Role on the Channel Dr. Creepy first appeared in a battle video, fighting an intruder in his desert. After using many of his gadgets, he emerged victorious. He later appeared in a short test video, controlling a gigantic robot called "CIN-50,000". The robot was made out of various blocks, and the purpose with the video was to test how schematics could work as character-like objects. During the video, he demonstrated the robot's abilities on few Iron Golems. Appearance He has the same appearance as a regular creeper, with some notable differences. He has a robotic eye covering his left eye that allows him to analyze objects and scanning things with his mind appearing in front of his sight. He also has two robotic arms with buttons and other built-in gadgets in them. Personality He is very self-opinionated and often praises himself, his mind and his inventions. He also has a wide vocabulary, using more and longer words than necessary. He hates both creepers and humans and prefers to live with his robots. Abilities As a creeper he has the ability to explode, but doesn't use this. Instead he has a vast amount of gadgets and robots that aids him in every situation. These are his known inventions: *Robot Arms - His most used creation. They contain many inventions and also gives him the same advantages as a human, being able to hold items, crafting, etc. They are much stronger than an average human's arms. *Hovercraft - One of his vehicles, it has two built-in laser cannons. *Creepbots - Creeper-like robots that are able to fly and explode. *Arm Extensions - Inside his robot arms he has a multiple metal appendages that can be used to grab things out of reach. Some of them has small gadgets attached, like a sawblade or a microphone. *Arm Death Ray - He has pieces of a cannon inside his arms that thanks to his arm extensions can be assembled into a deadly weapon that fires powerful blasts. *Teleportation Device - One of the buttons on his arms allows him to dissolve into particles and regain his regular form somewhere else. *Robotic Eye - His eye allows him to see everything with a computer's vision. It can also fire a laser. *Remote - His arms also contains a remote control system which he can use to control missiles and other machines with the press of a button. *Sword - Inside one of his arms he has an iron sword that he can unfold at will. He can also make him arm spin very fast to turn it into a drill. *Jet Platform - In case his hovercraft is broken, he has a small flying platform that he operates by leaning, making it glide onto the direction that he is leaning to. *CIN-50,000 - A giant robot with multiple weapons and uses. It has a screen for a head, displaying the face of the one's operating it, a claw, a spiked ball and a laser cannon. Gallery CIN-50 000.png|Dr. Creepy's giant robot, the CIN-50 000. Dr Creepy Arm Extensions.png|Dr. Creepy using his arm extensions to reach a lever. Dr_Creepy_Image.png|Dr. Creepy in his hovercraft. Trivia *It is unknown how Dr. Creepy managed to create his robot arms, it must have been very difficult due to his lack of arms. *The battle with Dr. Creepy was the first one with a viewer as an opponent. *CIN-50,000 stands for Cobblestone, Iron Blocks, Nether Brick Fence. The name comes from what it's mainly made of, and it also sounds like "Sin". *Dr.Creepy was the first character Willcraft ever came up with, while he was a kid. Category:Battle Characters